


An Impressive Miscalculation

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 06:10:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Xander and Laslow's first duel.





	An Impressive Miscalculation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taichara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/gifts).



Xander had considered suggesting wooden swords but thought better of it. He'd put Siegfried aside as well and taken up a Silver Sword similar to the one his apparent new retainer, Laslow, was wielding. 

A few seconds into the duel, Xander realized he'd made an impressive miscalculation. Laslow was impressively well-trained and in a style wholly unfamiliar to him. 

Laslow, impressively, was not holding back in the least, either. There was raw strength and skill behind each motion and while Xander quickly figured out how to counter, what he had to do was win. 

And keep Laslow close after that.


End file.
